Snippets
by vixensheart
Summary: Little cut-outs of the lives of Beast Boy, Raven, and the Titans, as they navigate through the various chapters of life.
1. The Way You Said, I Love You

**The way you said, "I love you";**

 **with a hoarse voice, under the blankets.**

 **~#~#~#~**

Soft thunder rumbled outside, and rain pattered against the windows. It was a dark night, one that left the Titans hiding indoors.

Raven liked nights like these. She loved curling up under the blankets with a good book and a piping hot mug of tea. Though lately, her stormy night activities had shifted somewhat, and she now found herself tangled among the sheets and limbs of a certain changeling.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the room, and Beast Boy hugged her tighter, burying his face in her neck. The action brought a gasp from the empath, and she bit her lip to hide a smile. "Don't tell me you're still scared of the thunder," she teased softly. Beast Boy simply grunted and nuzzled her neck.

"No," he murmured, "I just like having an excuse to cuddle."

Raven could practically feel his cheeky smile, and she couldn't help the snort that burst out of her. "Hmm. Good point."

They fell silent, content with each others company. Eventually the two started to drift off to sleep, when Raven heard Beast Boy sigh.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice hoarse and sleepy. Raven blinked awake, turning to look at him, but he'd already fallen asleep, snoring softly in her arms.

"I…I love you too," she whispered back, a ghost of a smile crossing her otherwise awed expression. "I love you too, Garfield."

 **~#~#~#~**

 **when broken glass littered the floor.**

 **~#~#~#~**

Broken glass scattered across the floor, glinting like a rainbow in the low light. Overturned tables and broken displays created decrepit sculptures throughout the shop, complete with splatters of red swelling from beneath a broken and battered Beast Boy.

Raven clung to him, chanting desperately in a vain attempt to heal his injuries. Both of them knew it was useless, but Raven would be damned if she didn't try anyway. Tears and sweat clung to her face, and she trembled from the efforts of her magic.

"R-Raven," Beast Boy coughed, weakly raising his hand to her face. She paused, glancing down at her companion's face.

His expression was one of pain and exhaustion, but there was a hint of peace and wonder hiding within the depths of his green eyes. Beast Boy smiled at her, a grisly look with the blood trailing down his chin. "I love you," he whispered, his eyelids drooping with the effort of staying awake.

Raven choked back a sob, uttering an, "I love you too," but it was already too late.

 **~#~#~#~**

 **with a shuddering gasp.**

 **~#~#~#~**

Her lips were like a breath of fresh air. He loved the taste of her lips; the bitter jasmine tea and maple syrup that lingered from that morning. They felt soft against his, and he revelled in the sensation. All too soon, they broke apart, and Beast Boy peppered kisses along her jaw and neck.

Raven returned the favor, her soft kisses making his body burn. He shuddered from her touch and gasped.

"I love you." The words sprung from his lips so suddenly, he was just as surprised as Raven. They both froze, gazing wide eyed at each other for a long moment. Fear began to coil within Beast Boy, and he began backpedaling.

"I-I mean, um, well…"

Raven shushed him by yanking him close and kissing him hard, all of his fears melting away.

 **~#~#~#~**

 **over and over again, 'til it's nothing but a senseless babble.**

 **~#~#~#~**

 _"Raven!"_

His scream pierced the air, shattering peaceful silence. Beast Boy's feet pounded the pavement as he ran, his gaze locked on the empath's still form as she fell from the sky, smoke trailing behind her like a mystical tail. Tears burned his face, but he paid them no mind.

His entire being was focused on Raven.

With arms outstretched, he caught the sorceress, the sudden weight toppling him to the ground. The changeling instinctively tucked and rolled, hugging Raven close so as to not crush her.

"Raven," he gasped. "Raven, are you okay? Shit, Rae, wake up!"

This was bad, oh shit, this was bad. He shook, choking back a sob as he stroked Raven's face. By some grace of a higher power, she blinked.

"Raven?"

The empath looked up at him, her expression dazed. "Hmm?"

Beast Boy half cried, half laughed, and hugged her close. "I love you," he murmured almost hysterically. "I love you, I love you, I love you." The words were like a mantra, reminding him that she was okay. She was here, and she was okay. He continued to whisper those words, almost babbling as he held her close.

Raven said nothing as he spoke, simply hugging him tightly.

 _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 **~#~#~#~**

 **a whisper in the ear.**

 **~#~#~#~**

"Here." Beast Boy draped a blanket over her shoulders, and the empath smiled softly at him.

"Thanks," she said. He simply hummed, settling down beside her. They were silent for a moment, both staring out at the russet colors that bathed the bay and skyline. Raven loved the evening sky in Jump; it was always so breathtakingly beautiful.

Beast Boy shifted beside her, and she turned to shoot him a questioning glance, only to receive a goofy grin.

"Wanna know a secrete?" he asked. Raven raised a brow but didn't answer, something he seemed to take as a 'yes'. He leaned in close, their sudden proximity taking Raven by surprise and making her blush.

"I love you," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. The proclamation, as sweet and simple as it was, left the empath dumbfounded. She turned sharply to shoot him a dumbfounded stare, but he was already gone, the rooftop door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey folks! So here's a small little collection of oneshot/prompts I did for my tumblr that I thought I'd share. I've just decided to toss this little melting pot together for these sort of things, so expect some more drabbles from my blog to end up here! (Also, i'f you wish for me to do more prompts like this, don't be afraid to send me a prompt! These were fun. XD)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	2. Midnight Snack

Beast Boy yawned.

It was late, and he'd been up in his bed playing Pokemon on his Nintendo for the last three hours. He'd been rocking at it too; he'd gotten three gym badges and had even caught a rare shiny Pokemon.

His stomach grumbled. With a sigh, Beast Boy tossed his Nintendo to the side and rolled off his bed. The trouble with being a shapeshifter was his insane metabolism, making him almost always hungry.

That, and the nocturnal animals made sleep difficult.

He lazily strode through the hallway, smacking the button to open the ops door. It was dark, as everyone else was asleep at this time of night. Beast Boy ambled to the kitchen and started rifling through the cabinets. He was hungry, but he wasn't feeling anything microwavable or oven-y.

Instead, he stumbled upon a box of Captain Crunch, and happily slopped it into a bowl of milk. To his disappointment, there was no soy milk left, but Starfire was on an organic kick so the milk in the fridge was bought from a local farm, just outside the city. Still, he liked soy better, but it would do.

He happily munched away, revelling in the taste of the sugary cereal, when a soft sigh made him freeze.

Beast Boy's gaze darted about the room. It appeared empty at first glance, but his senses had gone into overdrive. He sniffed the air cautiously, blinking at the sweet smell of lilacs.

 _Raven?_

Slowly, Beast Boy rose from his seat and crept through the ops room. His gaze settled on the couch, where Raven lay sprawled out with a book flipped open across her stomach.

He shook his head, grinning.

Raven seemed to have a habit lately of getting so lost in a book, she'd read until she fell asleep. She had done this a few times; in fact, he'd found her on the roof just a week ago slumped over a different book. He thought it was rather cute, but Raven was often sore the next day due to the unconventional sleeping positions.

Beast Boy watched her sleeping form. She looked pretty, with her hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her head and her calm, peaceful expression painted across her features. He turned to go back to his cereal, but hesitated. Should he just…leave her? The tower could get cold at night, plus Beast Boy knew that not sleeping in a bed after having a crazy day like they usually had was often draining.

Impulsively, he plucked the book from from where it lay and tucked the bookmark into the pages. He placed it on the coffee table, and carefully scooped Raven up off the couch.

Carrying her wasn't hard, he was a superhero after all. Not that Raven was heavy or anything. But working out certainly made lifting sleeping people a lot easier, and soon enough he was carrying her out into the hallway.

It was then that Beast Boy was faced with a dilemma. Should he try to get her into her room? Or just carry her to his? His face burned at the the thought of Raven waking up in his bottom bunk.

Yeah. Her room.

He struggled to hold her and simultaneously try her lockpad, with little success. At one point, Raven shifted in his arms and mumbled in her sleep, nearly giving him a heart attack. Luckily, she remained asleep, and he _finally_ got her door opened and stumbled inside.

Ever so gently, he laid her onto the mattress, fluffing up the pillows a bit for her. Beast Boy then tugged her blankets up and over her sleeping form, tucking her in. He took a moment to admire his work, grinning softly at the sleeping empath. Without thinking, Beast Boy leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, blushing as he realized what he did.

"Goodnight, Rae," he whispered, turning to go. A hand caught his, tugging him backwards, and Beats Boy turned to see a sleepy Raven peer from beneath her covers.

"Stay," she murmured sleepily. Beast Boy gulped, his face on fire. But he obliged, quietly settling beside her on the bed. He respectfully sat atop the blankets, leaving a space between them, but sleepy Raven was relentless, and she threw the blankets open and dragged him in, cuddling up to him.

She sighed, her breathing evening out as she fell back asleep. Beast Boy watched her with a small smile.

He was probably in for it when she woke, but in his mind, it was totally worth it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's this thing. It's another something I wrote for my blog that never got posted here. Until now. So enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vixensheart**


	3. Well, This Is New

Robin dropped the groceries onto the floor, using his now free hand to push the button for the Ops room floor. The elevator doors closed with a ding and there was a small lurch as the elevator began its ascent.

The Boy Wonder sighed, bending over to scoop up the groceries he'd dropped. It was a slow day at the Titan's tower, a day where crime rates were minimal at best. Robin knew he should be grateful; it had been awhile since they'd had a chance to just sit back and relax. But sitting around never really felt right to the Dark Knight's apprentice. Plus, there was just so much to do around the tower anyway.

Like get groceries. And do paperwork. And look at crime trends. And talk to the Mayor about city damages. Again. Oh, and there was that budget meeting he had with city council next week…

Robin heaved a sigh. He really needed to stop thinking so much.

The elevator lurched to a stop, dinging as the doors slid open. He stepped out, heading straight for the kitchen. Of course, going to the kitchen meant opening the hallway door to the ops, and that meant stopping to type onto the keypad. So Robin had to set the groceries down again and key in the lockpad code. The doors slid open with a whoosh, and he snagged the groceries once more before stepping through the doorway, only to pause at the scene before him.

There on the countertop was Raven, with her legs wrapped around Beast Boy and her face decidedly latched onto his.

Robin's jaw dropped, and he nearly dropped the groceries. The Boy Wonder stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. This was…new.

He quietly cleared his throat, the noise scaring the two culprits into springing apart and whirling around to face him. Well, Beast Boy whirled around. Raven simply sat frozen, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You two…having fun there?" Robin asked uncertainly. The two where silent for a beat, before Beast Boy broke out into a grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, we are."

Raven shot the shapeshifter a glare, using her powers to whack him upside the head with a nearby newspaper, and promptly vanished from sight. Robin and Beast Boy both stared at the space where Raven disappeared from in silence for a moment, before Beast Boy let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, um…I'm gonna…yeah." He darted off towards the door and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Robin alone with the groceries. The young detective shook his head and sighed.

Well. That was unexpected.

He chuckled softly and shook his head, moving to put the groceries away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's a thing! It's little, I know, but it was a prompt that I thought I'd post here. :) Hopefully it's a little entertaining, haha. Enjoy!**

 **Thanks,**

 **-vixensheart**


	4. Jump Scares

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Raven muttered crossly. Her arms were crossed over her chest defensively, as if her stature would somehow deflect the surging mass of emotions rearing up around her. The crowd around her didn't seem to notice her discomfort, or if they did, they were too busy hurrying off to the next thrill ride this place had to offer.

Her companion merely offered her a cheeky grin, his arm slinging over her shoulders with ease. "Aw, come on, Rae! This is gonna' be so much fun!"

Raven scowled. "Yes, if you consider cheap jump scares fun."

Beast Boy merely chuckled, merriment rolling off him in waves. "Whatever you say, Raven."

The two of them weaved their way through the crowd, Raven allowing Beast Boy to guide them to wherever his fancy lay. She watched the leaves skitter across the pavement in the breeze, the dead things being trampled beneath the feet of the many people that wandered about the park.

It was a rather busy day here at the park, with many of the lines for the rides overflowing and groups of people bustling to and fro. Children shrieked and ran, their laughter ringing in Raven's ears. If it wasn't for her empathy, she probably would have enjoyed herself a little more. But the overwhelming joy, fear, and adrenaline was really starting to give her a headache.

"Ooh, let's do this one!"

Raven barely had time to process Beast Boy's words when his arm slid off her shoulders and he snagged her wrist, dragging her towards one of the haunted maze attractions the park was hosting. She stumbled after him, her gaze catching sight of the maze's name.

"Madam Rouge's House of Horrors?" she read dubiously, quirking an eyebrow at the cheesy name.

"Yeah! Creepy, right?" Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven merely rolled her eyes. That didn't stop him though, and he proceeded to drag her to the fast-pass entrance, where they flashed their passes and slipped into the front of the line.

A man stood at the entrance, his face twisted into a grotesque grin. He wore a costume of sorts; a suit type of thing, resembling a bellhop from a fancy hotel, except that it was torn and dusty looking, with threadbare sleeves and what appeared to be dried fake blood splattered here and there. He wore makeup as well, making him appear almost ghost-like.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Madam Rouge's House of Horrors! Inside, there will be no eating, drinking, or flash photography. Phones and other electronics are not allowed, and please do not touch our wax figures, and they will not touch you. Now have a wonderful time with Madame Rouge!" He flashed a smile and stepped aside, letting the small group through.

Beast Boy practically bounced from beside her, his had slipping into hers as they made their way inside the maze. "I can go first, if you'll be too scared," he teased. Raven made a face.

"I don't do scared."

He raised a brow. "What about that time we watched that horror movie?" he asked. Raven huffed and adverted her gaze.

"That was one time."

"Uh, huh. If you say so, Rae-Rae."

The maze was interesting at least. It was indoors, underground from what Raven could tell. The walls and rooms were all decorated in a sort of macabre sense, with what appeared to be wax figurines. It was pretty gruesome though, as the theme of the maze seemed to be waxing people alive, or something of the sort.

She didn't really find much of it scary though. Of course, it was in part due to her emphatic ability to detect people's auras, as around nearly every corner was an actor ready to jump out at them. Still, she had to admit it was pretty entertaining to watch Beast Boy scream like a baby every now-and-again.

They turned another corner, only for a wax figure to jump out at them, making Beast Boy shriek and dive behind her. She shot him an amused look and chuckled. "So, what was that about protecting me again?" she asked. Beast Boy shot her a glare, his hand trembling slightly as he snatched hers.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. They rounded another turn, nearing what Raven presumed to be the exit.

"This was fun, I suppose," she mused over the screams echoing from behind them. Beast Boy huffed, pouting slightly.

"Stop teasing me!" he whined. Raven laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not teasing y-"

It was then that an actor popped out from a panel in the wall, catching Raven by surprise and making her scream. A flash of black energy blew out around her, and the lights in the maze went out with a _pop!_ Raven stood frozen for a moment, her face burning with embarrassment.

How on earth had she not known they were there? There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy burst out laughing, eliciting a giggle from the shell-shocked actor.

"Holy shit, Rae!" he laughed. "That was awesome!"

She glared at the ground, grumbling under her breath, and attempted to yank her hand free from the shapeshifter. Before she could do so, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" he murmured. Raven blinked, a small smile tugging at her lips. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I suppose so, Garfield. I suppose so." She paused, squinting as the maze lights flickered back on. "Though I must say, at least _I_ didn't shriek like a little girl."

Beast Boy gaped at her, his expression turning indignant. "Hey!" he said. But Raven had already moved ahead, laughter bubbling past her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's a little something for the fall season! XD I wrote this to procrastinate on life, lol, so enjoy. :)**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **-vixensheart**

 **EDIT: So sorry guys! I accidentally pasted the wrong thing! Oops. I guess you all got a sneak peak into Beastly's second chapter, lol. Here's the proper one-shot I meant to upload.**


	5. Party Hard

Hazy.

That was the best word to describe how everything looked at the moment. Nothing seemed to focus right, scents blurred all around him, and the sounds of the crowded streets were a senseless babble in his fine-tuned ears.

Beast Boy bumbled about, seemingly incapable of standing up straight. It was rather frustrating, seeing how easy walking was earlier. Or was it? He couldn't really remember. All he knew was this drink tasted fucking _fantastic_ and he felt as light as a cloud.

"Beast Boy?"

The shapeshifter paused, squinting at the sound of his name.

"Beast Boy, is that you?"

He had no idea who was speaking to him, as no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the source of the sound. He absently wondered if his eyes were broken, when a light touch on his shoulder had him spinning around.

"Beast Boy!"

There was a glimpse of a porcelain face and then the world was spinning. Beast Boy let out an embarrassing squeak as he felt himself tip, his body landing in an ungainly heap on the ground.

Well, then.

"Dammit, Garfield."

Cool hands slipped over his own, prying the bottle from his grasp. "H-hey," he slurred, "getcher own." He tried to reach out and snatch it back, but his hand caught something delicate and smooth instead.

A hand, he realized. Beast Boy felt himself being lifted to his feet, and his head spun at the sudden motion. He teetered, steadied by those cool, delicate hands that had stolen his drink.

"You really can't handle your liquor, can you?"

Beast Boy blinked, his gaze focusing on the pretty face of Raven. "Rav-ven?" he said, tripping over his words. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Getting _you_ home."

He pulled back, opening his mouth to protest, only to stumble backwards and nearly fall over again. Raven managed to steady him once more, her sharp glare seeming somehow funny to the inebriated shapeshifter, and he couldn't stop the tide of giggles that burst forth from him.

"You're _cu-ute_ ," he hiccuped. Raven shot him a look, and Beast Boy was vaguely aware of a blush spreading across her face. Unfortunately, his brain couldn't seem to latch onto anything, and he was suddenly distracted by the city lights that twinkled overhead. "Look, Rae, s-stars!"

"Those are lamps, Beast Boy."

"Nuh-uh."

Raven sighed. "Come, on." She led him to what appeared to be the R-cycle, though, with how wobbly the world was looking right about now, Beast Boy couldn't be sure. He found himself stumbling, nearly colliding into Raven, and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

"I don't f-feel so good," he mumbled, before tripping onto his knees and hurling up all the contents of his stomach. Sweat pooled on his forehead, and his nose burned from the stench of his vomit.

This was a terrible idea.

Raven hovered close, rubbing circles on his back and murmuring softly. After a minute, his stomach seemed to settle down and he crawled off to the side. "I wanna go home," he whined childishly. Raven gently tugged him to his feet once.

"Then let's go home," she said. The empath led him to the R-cycle and buckled him into the side-car, where he curled up into the fetal position and drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Beast Boy's head pounded viciously. He let out a pitiful groan and buried his face further into the pillow.

How much did he _drink_ last night?

To make matters worse, his stomach felt horrid and his mouth tasted awful. He was definitely hungover, that was for sure.

A gentle knock on his door nabbed his attention, and Beast Boy pushed himself off the pillow with a growl. "What?" he croaked.

Raven materialized through the door, a glass of water gripped firmly in her hand. "How's your head?" she asked.

"Sore."

She snickered, handing him the glass. Beast Boy accepted it graciously, taking a few sips before accepting an aspirin from the empath.

"So," Beast Boy said. "I didn't…embarrass myself, did I?"

Raven's brows furrowed. "You don't remember?"

Nervousness exploded in his stomach, and he gulped. "N-no…" There was an agonizing beat of silence, before Raven shrugged.

"I don't know, I only came to pick you up when you called Robin drunk and serenaded him."

Beast Boy groaned, smacking his forehead. "Aw, dude, No!"

"So maybe you did, maybe you didn't." Raven paused, her expression drawn in contemplation. "You did, however, call me cute, and then proceeded to vomit profusely."

Beast Boy groaned and hid in his pillow, his face burning with embarrassment. "I'm never drinking again," he moaned. Raven merely laughed, vanishing from the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a little something cute just because. :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vixensheart**


	6. Lights Out

Beast Boy stared at the ceiling.

He was so _bored_. There was nothing to do, nothing at all. The villains seemed to have gone to bed for the night, and the tower was pitch black thanks to Cyborg's incessant tinkering. He'd accidentally blown a fuse or something of the sort.

Well, Beast Boy supposed it was pitch black. To him, everything was just a bit grayer. That was the side-effect of night vision. He could see, just in a different way.

It was hard to explain, really.

Beast Boy grit his teeth at a sudden shiver, and goosebumps trailed up and down his arms. He sat up to see a pool of pitch black grow in the middle of the floor, slowly growing and taking the shape of a certain empath.

"Hey, Raven," he said casually. The demoness grunted, her cloak rustling as she glanced about. Beast Boy shrugged and flopped back onto his back, content to lie in silence once more. He could hear slow shuffling from Raven's direction, but he paid it no mind, choosing instead to run through the realms of his own imagination.

He was only vaguely aware of a sudden squeak, when something firm crashed onto him.

"Oof!" Beast Boy wheezed. His ribs smarted, and he instinctively snagged whatever had attacked him, only to become very much aware of Raven's pale skin illuminated above him.

 _Oh_.

"S-sorry," Raven croaked, her voice thick with nervousness. Beast Boy simply gawked, simply too caught off guard to formulate or articulate any real thought. They stared at each other for a beat, Beast Boy's face feeling flushed and his heartbeat roaring in his ears. He was suddenly aware of how soft her lips looked in the low light, and he found himself brushing her jaw with his fingers.

It was then that the lights kicked on, spurring Raven to scramble off of him and vanish in a cloud of dark energy. Beast Boy stared at where she disappeared from, his mind in a fog.

 _Dammit, Cyborg._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **A short drabble from my blog. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	7. Marketplace

The market was loud. People milled about, flitting from stand to stand as they inspected the vendors' wares in search of the best deal. Emotions buzzed from left and right; from frustration, to content, to discomfort, and joy.

It was almost dizzying.

Raven stood amid the chaos, dark sunglasses fixed firmly on her face and sweat dripping from every pore in her body. She tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Raven, check this out!"

She turned to see Beast Boy clothed in a ridiculously huge kimono that practically swallowed him in its silky material. S=Raven rolled her eyes, biting back a smile. "Come on, Garfield," she said. "We've gotta go."

The shapeshifter rolled his eyes at her before freeing himself from the garment and trotting over. "Aw, come on, this is fun!"

"If you consider sweaty, noisy crowds fun," she quipped.

Beast Boy sighed, lazily tossing an arm over her shoulders. "We're on vacation. Can't we do some touristy things? Without whining?"

Raven shot him a look. "Fine." She tossed her gaze to a group of children that trotted past. "I guess you don't wanna see the new bikini Starfire got me…"

Beast Boy stiffened beside her, a swirl of lustful emotions clouding the air around him. "Let's go," he said.

"What about the market?"

"Screw the market," he growled. "We're going swimming." He snagged her hand and tugged her through the crowd, Raven biting her lips to quell the victorious smile blossoming on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **More drabbles. I had a few requests the other day, lol.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vixensheart**


	8. Songs for a Fractured Heart

**"Into something the mirror doesn't recognize,**

 **I metamorphasize."**

 **-The Crimson by Atreyu**

 **~#~#~#~**

A low growl rumbled amid the trees. Heavy paw steps shook the earth, and all of the birds and critters scurried to shelter.

The Beast didn't notice.

He prowled the forest, hunting. Not for prey. No, definitely not for prey. For _them_. The ones that took her.

He bared his teeth at the thought of them. How _dare_ they take his mate? No useless flesh-beast took what was his and got away with it.

No, they would pay. He would tear his claws into their meaty flesh and rip them apart, limb, from limb.

The Beast growled with delight at the thought. Yes, he would relish in their screams of anguish.

For no one took what was his.

 **~#~#~#~**

 **"These reasons I find,**

 **a self motivation to never back down.**

 **So leave it all behind,**

 **and open a doorway to keep you alive."**

 **-Futile Tears by Nightrage**

 **~#~#~#~**

Tears burned in Raven's eyes. She was almost angry sat her own weakness, but her current predicament demanded all of her attention, leaving no time for anger. Instead, she muttered her mantra over and over again, her hands pressed tightly against Beast Boy's stomach as she strained to heal the wounds etched into his skin.

It was bad. It was very, very bad.

Her hands were slick with blood, his blood, and the changeling had long since gone unconscious. But Raven wasn't about to give up; she'd waste herself away if she had to.

"Stay with me," she gasped, her breath hitching. "Stay with me, Garfield. _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!_ "

His ragged breathing was his only response, growing more and more labored as time went on.

Her hot tears blurred her vision and stung her cheeks.

" _Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos_!"

Somewhere deep inside, she knew this was futile. That if he wasn't better already, it wasn't likely she could fix this. But Raven couldn't except that. She just couldn't.

Instead, she clung to his broken, bleeding body, chanting and crying with all her might.

 **~#~#~#~**

 **"With wailing in the night,**

 **and sensation without sight."**

 **-Sham Piety by Nightrage**

 **~#~#~#~**

Robin woke up to screaming. He bolted upright, the glowing green of a starbolt blazing through the darkness of his room.

"Starfire?"

She wasn't listening; instead, the Tamaranean was half shrieking, half crying. Robin immediately wrapped her up in his arms, cooing softly in her ear.

"Shh, it's okay, Star, I'm right here."

Starfire slowly calmed, her erratic breathing lowering to its normal rate. She clung to him, her strong, slender arms squeezing him slightly.

"You okay?" he murmured. She shook her head in his shoulder, squeezing him tighter. Robin stroked her tangled hair. "Okay. Well, I'm right here."

Starfire pulled away then, shooting him a watery smile. "Thank you," she whispered, lurching forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's some little drabbles I did form some prompts I got on my blog. The person wanted these based on the songs, and since I didn't know them very well, I drew inspiration from whatever lyrics caught my attention. Also, have some RobStar! It was too short to stand alone, so I just threw it here. Oops. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vixensheart**


	9. Legs

Beast Boy was staring.

He couldn't help it. His gaze was just _drawn_ to her. It also didn't really help that she was wearing those short little shorts, exposing her legs to the bright sunny day.

Sure, he'd seen her legs before. But she usually hid behind her cloak, hiding her porcelain skin from the world. But today, oh boy. Today those legs were free, and he couldn't tear his gaze away.

If only he could just touch her legs…

"Beast Boy?"

He blinked, shaking himself. Cyborg was giving him a funny look, and Beast Boy couldn't stop his face from burning. "Y-yeah?" he stammered.

"You okay, buddy?

He forced a nod, trying very hard not to let his gaze drift back to Raven. And her legs.

It wasn't working out too well.

In fact, just as he snuck another glace, Raven's gaze locked with his.

 _Shit, shit!_

He stood, frozen, watching with utter embarrassment as the empath smirked. So much for being discreet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's short. But it was a prompt/drabble so oh well. Enjoy. ;)**

 **-vixensheart**


	10. Candy Corn

"Come on, friend Raven! I wish to see your costume!"

Raven scowled, tugging at the flimsy material of the abomination she was being forced to wear. "Do I have to?" she drawled.

"Yes please!" Starfire said. Raven sighed. She took one last forlorn look at her reflection before stepping out of the safety of her room.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire squealed. "You look most wonderful!"

The empath felt her face grow hot, and she huffed. "I _feel_ stupid."

Starfire paid her no mind, instead choosing to snag her wrist and drag her to the common room, where everyone else was preparing for the party.

It was Halloween, and the Titans were preparing to host their annual Halloween bash, complete with costumes and loud music.

Raven hated it.

Okay, so maybe she didn't _hate_ it, but it definitely wasn't her favorite. Especially since Starfire always guilted her into dressing up as some ridiculous character or another.

This year, she was dressed up as Alice from _Alice and Wonderland._ Except, it seemed that no costume store sold tame women's costumes, and Raven looked quite a bit like a modern-day pinup.

It was embarrassing.

"Look, friends!" Starfire quipped as they burst into the ops room. Raven's face grew even hotter as their three teammates gazes descended upon her, and she ducked her head.

"You guys look nice," Robin said. Though, from the flavor of emotions rolling off of him, Raven could tell his focus was pretty much exclusively on Starfire. Which made sense, as the Tamaranean was dressed as some sexy version of a Disney character Raven was unfamiliar with. One of the princesses, if she remembered correctly.

"Yeah, Raven," Cyborg laughed, "nice costume!"

She shot the cybernetic teen a glare. "Yours isn't much better." It was true. Cyborg literally had on an eye-patch and a feathered hat. She had no idea what that was supposed to be.

"Hey, now! Don't be like that!" he snapped, adjusting his silly hat. Raven rolled her eyes. She looked over at Beast Boy then, meeting his slack-jawed expression. Her cheeks flamed back up into a blush, and she quirked a brow.

"Can I help you?"

Beast Boy snapped his mouth shut, his face darkening. "N-no," he stammered. Raven eyed him carefully. He shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact while she fiddled with the belt of his costume. His costume was some sort of were-creature, whether it was a cat or wolf, Raven couldn't tell for certain.

Of course, there was no time to dwadle, and the five of them were soon wrapped up in last minute preparations for the party. Then guests began to arrive, and the party was in full swing.

Raven hung out by the drinks, out of the way of all the people. She maintained polite conversations with anyone who wandered over, but the empath mostly kept to herself.

"Hey, Raven." Beast Boy's voice broke through the music and clamor, and she looked up to see the changeling's grin.

"Hey," she said. Beast Boy poured himself a glass of punch, his gaze constantly darting back to her.

"You look nice tonight."

Raven scoffed. "I look ridiculous."

Beast Boy flushed, his gaze dropping to his punch. "Well, _I_ think you look nice," he mumbled. His emotions were genuine, and Raven couldn't help but offer a small smile.

"Thanks."

He beamed at her then, and she was surprised to feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh," Beast By said, "Happy Halloween." He offered her a bag of candycorn with a little note attached before darting off into the crowd. She inspected the baggie, pausing to read the note.

 _This may be corny, but Happy Halloween!_

 _Love,_

 _Beast Boy_

Ravenshook her head, hiding a smile. Cheesy or not, the gesture certainly made the night far more enjoyable.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another! I had a ton of prompts the other day. XD Anyway, hopefully this isn't too much of a disaster, I had no clue what to do for this one. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	11. Ravens and Pumpkins

"Hey, Star, check _this_ out!"

She looked up to see Beast Boy squeezing the 'pumpkin guts' as he called them, the innards giving a rather satisfying squelching noise. The Tamaranean giggled at the sight, reaching into her own pumpkin and trying it out for herself. The 'guts' were cold to the touch, and she gasped in delight at the sensation.

"Oh!" she laughed. "This feels most wonderful!"

Beast Boy snickered along with her, their chuckles filling up the silent ops room. It was just the two of them tonight, as Robin and Cyborg were out on patrol, and Raven was off doing her own thing. Not that Starfire minded, it had been awhile since she and Beast Boy had done the 'hanging out', and it was their only chance to carve pumpkins in peace.

"So, watcha' gonna carve onto your pumpkin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am not sure," she said. "Perhaps I shall carve Silkie onto the pumpkin. Or maybe a bunny. Oh! A butterfly would be quite adorable!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, I bet it would, Star."

"What shall you carve into your pumpkin, friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm doing a murder of ravens, it's gonna look sweet!"

It was Starfire's turn to chuckle, earning her a baffled look from her companion.

"What?"

Starfire bit her lip to hide a smile, and shook her head. "Nothing." She scooped another glob of pumpkin guts out, her lips twitching with amusement. "I suppose there is not a reason for the ravens?"

Beast Boy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

She couldn't hide the smile anymore, and it spilled across her features. "It is just that you speak much of ravens lately."

It was true, in some regard. Beast Boy had seemed to have taken a fancy to the birds, chattering about them nonstop. Starfire couldn't help but think his obsession had something to do with a certain teammate of theirs, but she daren't believe so unless friend Beast Boy confirmed such notions.

Beast Boy grew quiet, and Starfire could have sworn his ears turned red. Nevertheless, he ducked his head and shrugged.

"I dunno, I just like 'em," he murmured, so quietly the alien princess almost didn't hear it. Starfire's smile quickly faded, and she pouted contemplatively at her friend's shift in behavior. Had she said something wrong? The Tamaranean princess watched Beast Boy as he sketched on his pumpkin. All embarrassment seemed to have vanished, swallowed by his utter concentration.

Starfire sighed. His concentration wasn't entirely sincere, however; years of experience had taught her how to really read her friends. And the experience was telling her that Beast Boy was hiding something.

"Friend Beast Boy?"

The shifter in question looked up. "Hmm?"

"What is wrong? You have gone quiet."

Beast Boy shrugged, studiously staring at his pumpkin. "Nothing's wrong, Star."

Starfire crossed her arms over her chest, shooting him a knowing look. "You are lying."

"No I'm-"

"Hush!" she scolded. "You are too."

Beast Boy pouted. "C'mon, Starfire, can we just finish the pumpkins?"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong."

Starfire knew she had won when Beast Boy's shoulders drooped. She pushed her pumpkin to the side and leaned forward, paying rapt attention to her green friend. Beast Boy glanced around, his face darkening into a deep blush.

"I, uh, I _might_ have a teeny, tiny crush on Raven. Maybe."

Starfire blinked. A smile bloomed across her face, and she leaped out of her seat and into the air. "I knew it!" she yelped, swooping Beast Boy up into a tight hug. "Oh, this is most wonderful, Beast Boy! You and friend Raven will make the most adorable couple!"

Beast Boy gurgled incoherently, squirming in her grasp. Starfire freed him, laughing jubilantly. "I cannot wait to tell her!" She turned to rocket off towards the empath's room, when Beast Boy snatched her by the wrist.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Y-you can't tell Raven!"

Starfire paused, suddenly confused. "Why not? You have 'the crush' on her, yes?"

Beast Boy flushed even darker, seemingly shrinking under her baffled stare. "W-well, yeah. No! Maybe. But it doesn't matter, there's no way she feels the same! This is _Raven_ we're talking about!"

"There's no way I feel the same about what?"

Beast Boy and Starfire froze, slowly turning to see the very empath they were discussing standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. Starfire's gaze quickly darted back to Beast Boy, who had gone from as red as a tomato to as pale as a sheet. Or, a green sheet anyway.

"Um, we wished to know how you would…feel about seeing a movie!" Starfire chirped, forcing an awkward smile onto her face. "Beast Boy is wary that it would not be to your taste, but I disagree. Correct, friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy visibly gulped, a smile cracking onto his lips. "Y-yeah," he stammered. "You totally would hate this movie."

"And what movie would that be?"

The two of them blanched, exchanging terrified glances.

"Um, the movie of the girl and the train!" Starfire squeaked. She could not remember the title for the life of her, and that was saying something, considering the life the Tamaranean had led so far.

Raven glanced from Starfire to Beast Boy, and back again. "Well, I think I'll be the judge of that," she said. The empath shot a pointed look at Beast Boy. "But if it's not as good as the book, you're paying." She swiftly breezed past them, collecting a mug of tea before vanishing back towards her room. Starfire risked a glance at Beast Boy, who was standing there with a rather dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Dude, what just happened?"

"Well," Starfire said, "I believe you and Raven have a date."

An awed smile spread across Beast Boy's lips, and he looked at her with a dazed expression. "Whoa," he breathed. "Sweet."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's a thing I wrote to celebrate hitting a milestone on my blog. I would have posted this here sooner, but I wanted to update Beastly first. Which of course, has not shown up in the tags. -.- Even though I updated yesterday (11/9). Yay FF!**

 **Not.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	12. Anchored

Beast Boy stared out at the horizon.

The sky was so big. If he flew and flew and flew, would he touch the stars? The sun?

In his head, Beast Boy knew the sky ended. The earth was encapsulated in an atmosphere, a swirl of gases that clung to the earth and cushioned the life that existed here. Escaping the atmosphere was impossible without a good hull of steel to protect whomever was brave enough to attempt it. The ship itself had to have an atmosphere too, so those of earth could breathe in space.

Beast Boy knew this, but the desire to fly as far as his wings could take him burned in his veins. The animals inside begged for any freedom they could get, whether it be by sky or water or earth, but Beast Boy would be lying if he didn't say that flying was his favorite. There was just something so…freeing about leaping out into the air and winging off towards the horizon.

Of course, the distinct smell of lilacs broke Beast Boy from his trance, and he turned to see Raven stepping out onto the roof. Her cloak billowed out in the wind, painting it in her scent.

"You've been out here awhile."

Beast Boy shrugged, forcing a chuckle. "Oh, ya' know, just getting some air."

Raven's level stare seemed to pierce into his soul, and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel entranced.

"You want to leave."

He blinked. "N-no, I-"

"Don't lie, Beast Boy." Raven turned out to the harbor, her hair whipping out into her face. "You're emotions are as loud and colorful as those garish musicians on the pier." She fell silent, leaving Beast Boy to wallow in his embarrassment.

"Sorry," he murmured. They were both fell silent, staring out at the sea and sky. Beast Boy felt his heart squeeze. While a part of him wanted to jump off the roof and fly into the next eternity, another part of him was forever anchored here, with her. He couldn't really explain it, it just was. Like how the fish needed the sea and the bird needed the sky, he needed her.

Beast Boy wasn't sure himself what exactly that meant. He just knew that no matter how far he flew, he'd always be back.

"You don't have to stay."

Raven's voice broke his trance, and he met her gaze.

"What?"

She ducked her head, her violet locks falling in her face. "You don't have to stay." Raven looked up then, her violet eyes brimming with emotions Beast Boy couldn't even begin to pick apart. "I..." She trailed off, her gaze searching his. "If you want to leave, don't let me hold you back."

Her sudden conviction made him blink, and Beast Boy found his mind blank. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it when nothing came. Beast Boy glanced back out to the sea, the itch to fly free festering deep within him. But there was another itch too, a far stronger one.

Beast Boy shook his head, looking back to Raven. "Nah," he said, "I can't leave. Not yet, anyway." A smile worked its way to his face, and he leaned close. "I still need to make you smile." He could practically smell her shock as she stared at him, and Beast Boy chuckled as he turned and strolled to the door.

"What if you never do?"

He paused, shooting Raven a questioning look. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip, a shy and uncertain expression on her features. "What if you never make me smile?"

It was a silly question; he knew she was aware of that. Still, Beast Boy sensed that there was more to it, and he paused. "Well," he said slowly, "I guess I'll just have to stay." He turned away then, his body buzzing as he pushed open the door. Even though he couldn't see her, Beast Boy could almost feel her relief, and a small smile slipped onto his face at the realization.

No, he couldn't leave. At least, not as long as Raven was here. He didn't have a name for it yet, but there was something there, something that kept him anchored. And the changeling found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was totally inspired by Moana's _How Far I'll Go_. (That movie's awesome, by the way.) I like the idea that Beast Boy's a free spirit who would normally be a bit of a wanderer, except he's found a home in Raven and he can't find it in himself to leave her. So yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	13. Chores

Starfire hummed as she floated through the tower.

It was a rare day when crime was down, and thus had prompted an unplanned day off. Starfire had happily gone into a cleaning frenzy, as her room was, as they say, 'the disaster', and needed cleaning. Now, of course, it was pretty and organized, and the next task at hand was the kitchen.

The Titans didn't really have a chore list. They rarely ever had time for chores, and as such, accumulated quite the mess. Starfire could recall many a time that the fridge needed to be doused in straight bleach, due to the…contaminants…it contained.

Of course, since there was no list, there also wasn't an order as to who did what when. The Titans just took care of things as they needed to be done, which often resulted in Robin ordering everyone to participate in a mandatory day off just to clean the tower.

Starfire didn't mind cleaning, she actually enjoyed it. It was therapeutic, really, and allowed the Tamaranean some time to just zone out and focus solely on one thing. She always felt better after cleaning, and couldn't help the giddy smile that spread on her face as she approached the rather frightening pile of dishes in the sink.

For the next few hours, Starfire sang her heart out to Disney songs as she scrubbed away at the variety of pots, pans, and mismatched dishes that had accumulate throughout the past few weeks. No one came in to disturb her, much to Starfire's pleasant surprise. Usually at least _someone_ came in.

But this time, the tower remained quiet. Well, aside from her joyous singing, of course. Starfire pursed her lips as she stared at the dishwater. Well, perhaps no one was home. After all, she distinctly remembered kissing her boyfriend goodbye this morning before he traipsed off to the mayor's office. And friend Cyborg had gone off to get groceries…

That only left Raven and Beast Boy, whom she had yet to see. Starfire shrugged.

Perhaps Raven had gone to the coffee shop she loved so much. She'd brought Starfire there once, it was a nice place. Starfire preferred her planet's drinks though, they were far stronger and had more of a punch to them.

What of Beast Boy? Starfire shook her head. He was probably still asleep. The shifter could sleep until nighttime, if they'd let him.

With a satisfying clunk, Starfire placed the last dish on the drying rack. She paused to admire her handiwork, beaming at how the dishes sparkled.

Now to the bathrooms.

Starfire had her own order for cleaning. First, she cleaned her room. Then, the kitchen. Then, of course, was the bathrooms. The reason she went about this order was simply because of necessity. This way, if an alert came in, the places most in need of 'the cleaning' could be sparkly clean.

And X'hal, did the bathrooms need cleaning.

She leapt into the air and flew through the tower, collecting the necessary materials. The glass cleaner, rags, the toilet cleaners, and of course, a broom. Satisfied, Starfire started with the bathroom by the ops room. Once that was done, she flew to the one by the bedrooms.

Starfire frowned as she approached. Odd. The shower sounded like it was on. It hadn't been running before, and she wondered if Beast Boy had finally awaken. She leaned forward and gently knocked, only to receive no response. "Hmm," she hummed.

This was the most strange.

Starfire reached for the knob and twisted, blinking as the door swung open. It wasn't locked, obviously.

However, Starfire blanched at the distinct sounds of moaning that immediately could be heard upon opening the door.

Oh.

 _Oh._

A very distinct and rather…sexual…moan drifted through the crack in the door. And the moaning just so happened to sound like her sister-in-all-but-blood, _Raven_.

This of course was accompanied by a throaty growl, which to Starfire sounded a little too much like Beast Boy.

Ever so quietly, Starfire pulled the door shut and turned away, her face burning with embarrassment. She had discovered her friends making love. Starfire paused, blinking absently as realization dawned on her.

She had discovered _Beast Boy_ and _Raven_ making love.

"Great X'hal," she whispered, an awed smile breaking across her face. She giggled, bolting from the bathroom door. Perhaps she'd keep this to herself.

 _For now_ , anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wrote this for my blog, and thought I'd dump it here. :) Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


	14. Steam

**A companion to _Chores_**

 **Warning: NSFW [slightly citrus]**

 **~#~#~#~**

Beast Boy awoke to the distinct smell of lilacs permeating in his room. He blinked, rising from his pillow and surveying the room. As far as he could tell, no one was there. But experience told Beast Boy otherwise, and he crawled off his bed.

"Raven?"

There, atop his top bunk, sat Raven. She was sprawled out atop of his unused covers, perusing one of his discarded comics. Beast Boy felt his face heat up at the realization that she was still in her rather _skimpy_ nightclothes.

"I don't get how you read these." She turned lazily to him, amusement dancing in her expression. "All there is to see is fighting."

Beast Boy gulped, managing a shaky grin. "Y-yeah, well.." He trailed off as Raven slid off the bunk bed, her shirt riding up just enough to reveal that she was, in fact, _not_ wearing a bra.

Damn.

He could smell the hormones pouring off of her, a smell that was as intoxicating as it was terrifying. It wasn't as though this was the first time they'd done this, but Beast Boy couldn't help but be rooted to the spot.

While Raven had grown in confidence during their ' _adventures_ ', Beast Boy still felt much like a newborn fawn; wobbly legged and confused.

She prowled forward, pausing merely a hairsbreadth away from him. Her scent was intoxicating, and Beast Boy felt dizzy from it. He held his breath, waiting. Raven's gaze flickered from his to his lips, and then ever so slowly, she kissed him. The kiss was deliberate and painstakingly slow. Beast Boy was practically shaking with desire, but he remained as still as possible, allowing Raven to call the shots.

All too soon, she pulled away, a sly smile dancing on her lips. "I'm getting a shower," she said curtly, turning and gliding gracefully to his door. Beast Boy blinked, staring after her with bafflement.

That's…not how things usually go.

His bafflement didn't last long, however. Raven interrupted his thoughts by clearing her throat, an expectant look on her face. "Coming?" she asked. Beast Boy blanched.

She wanted to take a shower.

With him.

Well, fuck.

Beast Boy gulped, a nervous excitement brewing within him. He nodded, stumbling after her.

Raven led him to the bathroom closest to their quarters. The bathroom itself was pretty standard; just a tub with a showerhead, a toilet, and a sink.

What they were about to do, however, wasn't very standard. Beast Boy fiddled with his shirt nervously, watching wide-eyed as Raven slipped hers off. Her shorts and thong quickly followed, and Beast Boy's breath hitched.

Sure, he'd seen her naked before. They had romped beneath the covers many a time prior. Yet the sight of her exposed body never got old to him. How could it? Raven was _beautiful_. Like a goddess.

Raven calmly turned on the shower, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to shower with clothes on?" she asked, her voice teasing. Beast Boy blinked.

Oh yeah. Clothes.

Right.

He peeled off his shirt and shed his shorts, shivering at the sudden chill on his exposed skin. Beast Boy met Raven's gaze, feeling himself get tangled in it. There was a beat where they stood frozen, ogling each other. Beast Boy was drowning in her scent and the lust she gave off, and he could sense she was drowning too.

Despite the slight apprehension, Raven made the first move, sliding back the curtain and stepping into the shower. A grin broke out on his face, and he followed suit, reveling in the warm stream of water than ran down his skin.

"Hand me the soap," Raven said. Beast Boy reached for the bar, nearly dropping it. With shaking hands he presented it to her. The empath smiled, turning her back. "Would you?" she asked softly. Beast Boy bit his lip and obliged, gently scrubbing her lithe back.

 _Damn._

He couldn't take this much longer. Beast Boy pressed up against her, brushing his lips against her neck. Raven turned then, facing him. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. It wasn't long before he had her pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as they went at it like rabbits in heat.

Though he was distracted, he could have sworn he heard the door creak open…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here's the follow up. I couldn't _not_ do something from one of these two's perspective. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
